Little Beetle Black
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Summary, as well as a LONG list of changes are inside.


_AU to YJ. Jamie is in the League. Conner is Clark's son and sidekick. Richard/Dick Grayson is the crusade Nightwing and in the JL, Robin is Damian, who is Dick's son from a one night stand with Barbara Gordon- who later married the man. Stephanie Brown is Batgirl. Kaldur is in the league, and older than Garth- who is going by the name Tempest. Bart Allen is still from the future, and is Kid Flash, Wally is part-time Flash. Eddie Bloomberg, Kid Devil, is Blue Devil's adopted nephew. Zachary Zatara is Zatara, his uncle is retired so the title went to to Zach and Zatanna is training him._

_Theodore Einstein Reyes is__** MY **__Original Character. This is a one-shot preview._

* * *

Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Kid Devil, Zatara II, Batgirl and Speedy had just been taken into the tourist trap that is the Hall of Justice. They were taken to the library, which Speedy and Superboy thought was much like the display cages at the zoo that housed aquatic creatures.

After Speedy's explosion at his mentor, he walked out. Throwing his cap on the ground. Superboy, wearing a suit like the one his father wears, contemplated going with him. But he would never turn his back on his brothers, his real brothers- he didn't count Speedy because the redhead didn't like him very much. Even Robin, Zatara and KD counted as brothers more than Roy.

Blue Beetle's face appeared on screen, reporting that a Cadmus lab was on fire. An image of the first Zatara appeared, saying that his arch foe, Wotan was trying to block out the sun with an amulet. The League had two choices, so they took the obvious one: helping Zatara kick Wotan's blue behind.

They had also told the boys, and Batgirl, to STAY PUT. Did they listen? Nope. They put out the fire, and they infiltrated Cadmus. As Kid put it after he was nearly trampled by a giant elephant looking monster while being saved by Robin:

"Holy mutants galore Robin!"

Damian rolled his eyes. "Let's go." They stopped at a door. "Superboy, Devil, Kal open it."

The three opened the door and walking into the room, ignoring the closing door behind them, to see a pod. In the pod looked to be a boy, about Robin's height, with lightly tanned skin and black hair. He wore a white uniform with a black beetle on the chest.

"We have to open it." Kid Devil said. Superboy, KF, and Zatara agreed. Kaldur looked nervous of the opening of the pod, but he was ignored as Robin had already hacked into the control panel and opened the pod.

The boy's eyes shot open, revealing they were black. He got out of the pod, seemingly calm. The most curious thing about him was that they saw what appeared to be a mechanical arm, that could only be described as one that seems like it belongs on a mechanical spider, the tip was sticking out of his left wrist. The others looked at the boy, who didn't move, as Damian spoke:

"According to the data, he's a clone of Blue Beetle."

"What do we do with him?" Kid Flash asked

"I say we take him to the League. Maybe Blue will take him..?" K. Devil tried to be reasonable.

"Scarab.." The boy said softly, catching their attention. The boy's left arm was behind his back. "What do we do?" There was a few seconds' pause "If you're sure." His body was suddenly covered in a black armor that looked an awful lot like Blue's, the details on the costume were white and the iris' of the costume was green. A canon, probably a plasma cannon, was pointed at them. "Stand back."

Superboy tackled the boy, being blasted off of him via the cannon. KF ran in a circle around him, making the boy frustrated. The boy slammed the metal arm into the ground, said arm was creating a minor sonic discharge into the ground that make KF trip over his own feet. Kaldur tried to subdue the boy using Atlantean magic, only to get hit with a sonic cannon blast, knocking him out. Kid Devil breathed fire at the boy, only have it bounce off of s shield and hit him.

Zatara and Robin worked together to subdue the boy. Robin threw down a smoke pellet while Zatara used a minor spell that reduced ones body heat- _"DANGER! Body heat of foes has grown cold! DANGER!"_- Robin and Batgirl shot a taser at the Black Beetle from the darkness. The boy fell to his knees, the scarab deactivated. Zatara put a hand on the boy's forehead, as the smoke vanished, and said "_Peels_."

The boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head, making him fall to the floor as his legs gave out from under him. Robin and Zatara shared very rare smiles as KF, Devil, Superboy and Aqualad slowly got to their feet. They all gathered around the boy, only to feel their minds hurt. Like it was by design. The world became dark, and the last thing they saw was Cadmus scientists rushing in with what seemed to be a demonic, bipedal, Bull Manchu.

* * *

"Ow..." Bart said, waking up. He saw Zatara, Superboy, Robin, Batgirl, Kaldur and Kid Devil in containers, much like himself. "Now I know how leftovers feel."

"Well, well.. Justice League too busy to deal with us, so they sent their stupid little brats to help.."

"Hey! Take that back!" Superboy raged

"Case in point." Zatara said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you know what we're going to do to you?"

"Do you know what the LEAGUE is going to do to you?" Batgirl quipped.

The scientist turned to one of those tiny, demonic gremlin things and said "Take him," he gestured to Black Beetle, whose armor was still powered down, "back to the pod, I will begin Project Sidekick, then destroy them."

"Can't you just erase their memories of today and let them go?" The boy asked. The demonic gremlin sat atop the boy's head. The boy turned and walked away.

"Wait! If you let us go, we can get you out of here! There is a life outside of this place, I promise you, but in order to show you, you must help us!" Kaldur pleaded as the teen walked away.

The scientist smirked as he turned his attention to captured teens "Now, which of you wants to go first?"

* * *

The boy was thinking about what was about to happen to the others. He knew he wouldn't let that happen, so many other Beetle clones had been 'disposed' of, their screams still haunted him. Was he going to let other people suffer for something they didn't know? For what he didn't know?

_"So, finally thinking this over?"_ Came the exhausted voice of the Scarab

"Yes, where were you?" The boy asked, being bitter and sarcastic

_"You know as well as I do that if I am offline, then you have little to no protection against the scientists if you run your mouth."_

"And we both know that if I am unconscious, then you can not see, or hear, what it going on."

_"Perceptive child."_

"So, what are we going to do, let them die like the others?"

_"Are you willing to risk your life for theirs?"_

"If it will make them see I am in control of my own life, then yes."

_"Very well."_

The black body armor of the Black Beetle covered his body. The Genomorph had leapt off in fear, the boy had never that before! The cannon was fired at the door on the other side of the hallway, where the teens were in extraction and disposal pods. The doors slammed into some guards that were in the room, and knocked them out. The boy was now flying at the scientist, who he grabbed by the back of his collar when he tried to run, and threw him into the wall, knocking him out.

He put his fist through the control panel, opening the pods and setting others free. "So, that life outside of Cadmus?"

Kaldur nodded "You have helped us get out of the pods, but now we must get out of Cadmus."

The boy nodded "Scarab can help, he has a map!"

"Then lead the way, little Beetle." Kid Flash said.

The boy nodded again "This way!" They ran up the stairs, through a passage, and stopped at an elevator. Superboy and Kaldur pried it open. "Our only way is up!" He grabbed Stephanie and Damian before flying up, the Boy Wonder and Batgirl had given the four boys grappling hooks.

They all made it to the first floor, only to come in contact with the freaky-deaky doc himself.

He sighed "It's like I always say, never trust Brawn to do Brain's job." he swallowed a liquid, which turned him into a mutant Genomorph.

Robin had a blueprint of the room, and a red X in four corners. "We have to destroy the support beams, so here's the plan. KF, you distract our favorite freaky-deak doc. Kaldur, we need water, a lot of it. Zatara, after the water is in place, light it up. Superboy, Kid Devil, Batgirl and I will hit the pillars, hard."

"What can I do?" Black Beetle asked

"How fast can you create a shield?" Robin asked

"1.2 seconds." B. Beetle said, repeating what his scarab told him.

"That's all the time we'll need." Batgirl said

As KF ran around Desmond, Kaldur discharged water from his water barriers, surrounding the monster and splashing the water onto him. Zatara, after the villain had been covered, released a huge lightning bolt. Batgirl, Robin, Superboy and Kid Devil hit the pillars, knocking them down.

The support beams fell, and the ceiling caved in, as B. Beetle created a shield around the teens. They were unscathed from the rubble, thanks to the shield. They looked up, just in time to see the Justice League descending upon them. They did not look happy. They included, but not limited to, Aquaman, Flash, Superman, Blue Devil, Batman, Nightwing and Zatanna. Green Arrow caught sight of Black Beetle- who was phasing out of his armor, and said to Flash.

"Is that..?"

"Yes! I am Blue Beetle's clone! What is it to any of you!" The fourteen year old yelled, he then looked at Jamie.

Jamie powered down his armor, after muttering "Khadja Da, power down.", and walked up to the boy. "So, your my..."

"Clone.." The boy said

"No." Jamie said, holding out his hand to the boy. After a moment of hesitation, and an okay from his scarab, B. Beetle took Jamie's hand. "You're my son."

Batman stepped forwards. "Start talking." He saw Kid Devil try to slink away. "_Now._"

* * *

**_I am aware that Damian is Bruce's son, but I don't care._**


End file.
